


Shulk and Robin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by knives_chau



Series: The Shobin Smut/Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Dating, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm gonna cry I love these gay nerds, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, THIS IS SO FLUFFY I LOVE IT, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_chau/pseuds/knives_chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months of dating, Robin decides to take him and Shulk's relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk and Robin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boyfriend, Vin, because I wanted to. Hahaha.

It had been three months since Shulk and Robin had started going out. The exictment from their announcement had worn off, but Robin was ready to take things to the next level.

They had held hands, given each other an occasional peck on the cheek or forehead, and there were even arms being wrapped around waists.

But there was one thing that they hadn't done yet...

A kiss.

 _On the lips_.

To be honest, both boys were very shy of making moves. They had both had crushes on each other for about a year, but none of them had the courage to say anything about it.

Robin had been thinking about kissing the boy for quite some time, true, but he couldn't work out when, where, or how to do it. He tried to find books that specialized on this subject, but there were none, to his surprise.

He wanted to do it soon. He had started to stare at Shulk's lips, thinking about how they would feel, how they would look with Robin's attached to them, how they would taste.

And his fantasies were starting to distract him.

 

He was trying to study a strategy book in the library, but thinking of Shulk got him sidetracked.

* * *

 

_It was a beautiful sunset, and the two were sitting together, hand in hand, overlooking the sun's setting. There was nothing to stop them, nothing to disturb them._

_"This is beautiful," Shulk said, his eyes shining. He turned to Robin, smiling._

_Robin did the same, looking deeply into Shulk's ocean blue eyes. They started to gravitiate to each other, leaning closer and closer..._

_"R-Robin..." Shulk gulped, and his eyes began to flutter closed..._

_"Shulk..." Robin did the same._

_Their lips finally touched... a wave of love passed over them._

_Robin loved Shulk so much, he couldn't believe he had such an amazing-_

* * *

 

"ROBIN!!! EARTH TO ROBIN!! HEY!!" A hand waved over Robin's field of vision.

Robin snapped out of his daydream, and looked up at the person calling his name. It was Lucina, who sat down with a book of her own across Robin.

"What has gotten you so spacey? You're a lot more absent-minded lately."

"Oh, nothing, I just..." Robin trailed off, getting lost in a fantasy again.

"Robin!! Are you stuck on thinking about Shulk?" Lucina smiled a knowing smile.

"W-what? What if I said yes? What's wrong with that? I'm allowed to think about kissing my boyfriend!" Robin blurted, then widened his eyes.

Oh no.

Lucina grinned. "So that's why you're so spacey? You haven't kissed Shulk yet?"

"N-no..." Robin muttered, looking away in embarassment.

"How long has it been now, three months? It's time to make a move, Robin. You know how shy he is," Lucina saved the page she was in on her book.

"I..I guess.. But I don't know how to do it! Or when! Or where!" Robin said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm a tatician, but yet, I can't even plan my first kiss with my boyfriend!"

"Calm down, Robin. There's supposed to be a fireworks show tonight! Maybe you can get to be with Shulk, alone, and you can make your move." Lucina said. "Fireworks are a perfect romantic setting, in my opinion."

"I..I guess... But how do I do it? And when?" Robin asked, hopeful that tonight, he might actually get to kiss his boyfriend.

"You just... kiss him. Don't mash your lips against his. Don't have bad breath. Be soft and gentle when you kiss him. Don't do all the work, but don't be lazy either," Lucina said.

"Wow, how do you know how to do all this, Lucina?" Robin asked, amazed.

Lucina picked up her book and stood up, ready to leave. "I have experiance, Robin." She winked.

* * *

 

Robin paced in his room, thinking about Lucina's advice.

_"Oh, one more thing before I go, kiss him when the time is right. When you feel the passion between you two. Then you know when to do it."_

 

That is what Lucina had said, but...

 _Oh, whatever,_ The tatician thought. The next phase is to invite Shulk to the fireworks party that night. But Robin didn't know how to ask.

"Hey, Shulk, want to come with me to a fireworks show so I can press my mouth against yours and stop having fantasies about what kissing you is like?"

No.

"Hi, Shulk, why not come with me to a fireworks show tonight so we can make out?"

No, no..

"Shulk, I would be honored if you would come with me tonight to the fireworks show so I can finally see what you taste like."

No, no, no!

Robin fell on his bed in frustration. How could he ask Shulk? How could he seem subtle and not like he wanted to stick his tounge down Shulk's throat? (When really, he did...)

After a few minutes, an idea came to his head. He jumped off his bed and left his room, rushing towards Where Mewtwo was walking past.

"Hey, Mewtwo! Where can I find that Sylveon you were talking about?"

* * *

 

Three knocks came to Shulk's door.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

Another knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" Shulk said again, then got up from his reading chair to investigate.

He opened the door to find Sylveon, sitting patiently.

"Sylve-Sylve!" It cried, smiling.

"Ah, who are you...? Right, Sylveon.. That Pokemon I read about."

Then, the seer noticed a little note with a heart on it on Sylveon's neck.

 

"Oh? Is that for me?"

"Syl!" Sylveon nodded.

"Hm... Let's see here..." Shulk took the note and opened it.

_Hello, dearest Shulk,_

_Tonight, there is a fireworks show, as I'm sure you're aware of. I was inquiring if you would like to join me during said show. If you would, please check 'Yes' on the back of this note. If you do not, please check 'No' on the back. Either way, I would love to see you tonight._

_Yours Truly,_

_-Robin-_

Shulk chuckled. How romantic of Robin. He scrambled for a pencil, then checked 'Yes' on the back, adding, 'Why wouldn't I go with you? That's nuts.'

The blonde put the note back in the envelope, and re-tied it around its' neck.

"Go bring this back to Robin, ok?"

"Veon, sylveon!" Sylveon nodded and danced off in search of Robin.

* * *

 

Robin was waiting anxiously outside of his room, pacing. As he saw the Intertwining Pokemon return, his heart jumped.

"Well? What did he say, Sylveon?" Robin knelt down in front of the Eeveeloution.

"Veon, sylveon, syl!" Sylveon used its' ribbons to untie the note around its' neck, and return it to Robin. "Veon, syl, syl!"

Robin gulped as he pulled the note out and turned it around.

 _Here goes nothing..._ He thought.

He saw that Shulk had checked 'Yes', and added a note, 'Why wouldn't I go with you? That's nuts.'

Robin jumped in joy. "Yes, yes, YES!!"

"Sylveon, sylveon, syl, syl! Veon!" Sylveon danced with the mage, wrapping its' ribbons around Robin's waist.

"Thank you so much for your help, Sylveon," Robin petted the creature, which it enjoyed, then called a final, "Sylve! Sylve-Sylveon!" And dashed off, dancing.

Robin returned to his room, threw off his clothes, and stepped into the shower.

The show was only an hour and a half away, and he needed to look his best.

* * *

 

 Robin was outside of Shulk's room at 6:30, a half hour before the show started. He knocked on the door, then put his hands behind his back.

"Yes, just a second!" Came the reply from inside the room.

Robin looked at the clock at the end of the hall, even though he looked at it seconds ago. Nerves were already starting to hit the mage, making his heart race and his palms twitchy.

The door opened, and Robin gazed upon Shulk. The seer was in his usual outfit, minus the vest, and had decided to wear a pair of dark jeans, with his usual boots. Robin was in his usual outfit as well, minus the jacket, due to the fact that it was quite warm outside.

"Are you sure you won't overheat, Shulk?" Robin asked as they walked to the pavillion, where the show was to take place, all while holding his hand.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, ok?" Shulk laughed.

The two set down their blanket on the grass, and sat down, close to each other, as the show began. There were 'ooh's and 'aah's resonating throughout the pavillion, and Shulk gripped Robin's hand tighter, snuggling his head into the mage's chest.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Shulk marveled.

"Yes..." Robin said, looking at Shulk. "But not as amazing as you."

Shulk looked at him. "Robin... I..."

"Listen.. Shulk... The last three months have been heaven for me.. and I've enjoyed it so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love yo-"

Robin was cut off as Shulk gently pressed his lips to the mage's.

 

Robin was surprised.

Never did he think that _Shulk_ would make the first move, and it shocked him so much he pulled away.

Hurt registered in Shulk's eyes. "I.. I'm sorry.. If you didn't want to.. I could've-"

"No, no!" Robin said quickly. "I... was surprised, that's all.. Can we... try again?"

Shulk smiled. "Of course."

The seer wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, and Robin puts his hands on Shulk's face, and they stared at each other, eyes full of love. They leaned closer and closer until their lips were together again.

 _Shulk's lips are so soft... like a pillow, like a feather_ , Robin thought. He tried not to be the one doing all the work, but he also pressed his lips against Shulk's.

 _Robin... your lips are tender..._ Shulk thought, pulling Robin closer to him, as they kissed for about ten seconds longer, then pulled away.

"Wow," Shulk breathed.

"Yes.. wow..." Robin said, smiling, his eyes full of affection.

"What.. were you saying before I kissed you...?" Shulk asked shyly.

"I'm saying, Shulk, I love you. I love you and I hope you love me too," Robin said, smiling.

"I love you too, Robin... I love you..." Shulk buried himself into Robin.

The enjoyed the rest of the show tangled in each other, and before they went to their rooms to sleep, they exchanged a good night kiss, full of love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these nerds.


End file.
